


Sweet And Sour

by lxnadreamscape



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autistic Heather McNamara, Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stalker Heather McNamara, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxnadreamscape/pseuds/lxnadreamscape
Summary: A story in which JD kidnaps Veronica after blowing up Westerburg High. Veronica wanting to be trusted by JD so she has a better chance of getting away begins listening to what he says. Yet, will this all become too much for the sweet little brunette?
Relationships: Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 13





	1. Maybe, Just Maybe

_Veronica's P.O.V_

Honestly, it's exhausting. Every other day we have to pick up and leave because Jason Dean is scared we'll get caught. I'm sick of it. I'm also sick of the daily beatings from him, I keep refusing to kill anyone and he keeps threatening to murder me if I don't kill.

I look around the van solemnly, I just want this all to be over, but it won't be it never will be. I sigh as JD pulls up to a 7/11. He looks at me, "I want a cherry slushie, and get one for yourself." He mumbled handing me the money. I nod as I get out going into the shop and buying two cherry slushies. I walk back out thinking.

As I handed JD his slushie I wonder.. Maybe, just maybe, if I play along with his silly little games will he trust me? Will he trust me enough, enought to the point I'll be able to escape? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, "Hey JD?"

He looks over at me quickly still driving, "What?" He spoke with a hiss.

"I want to murder.." I said, I didn't want this but if it was the only way to get away I would do it.

He stopped the car and his eyes lit up, "Wait, really?!" A smile was practically calved into his face, all I could do was nod.


	2. Murder Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

_JD's P.O.V_

Veronica finally wants to murder! I can't believe this, I'm so happy, so happy in fact I hug her.. I don't think I've hugged her since she broke up with me. She hugged back, I smile into her neck tears forming in my eyes. I hum, pulling away from the hug. I start driving.

_Veronica's P.O.V_

Did Jason Dean, the Jason Dean, the JD that has turned me black and blue just hug me?! Honestly, it was surprising but it was actually kinda nice. I look out the window sipping my slushy as we drive. JD was really handsome too bad he's a _**fucking psychopath**_.

I fell asleep, about two hours later I woke up, we were in an abandoned car park, I look to my side seeing JD he climbed on top of me.. Ripping my clothes off, I scream.


	3. Fuck You

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I wake up, JD is no where to be seen.. He has to be hiding somewhere, yet if he isn't hiding I could finally get away, I could contact the police.

I clamber out of the car, my legs shaking the sticks and leaves crunching under my feet. I take in a deep breath the air is cold and the night is dark the only light is the moon flooding in between the leaves of the trees. 

I look around and start running, as I'm running I wonder how long I was out for and where the actual fuck I was. I kept running, breath growing heavier. I stumble to the ground falling on my knees quietly panting. I shuffle over to a tree and hide next to it, falling asleep. 


	4. Miss Wanna Die

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I woke up, quietly looking around, I look down too see that my hands are tied. I try and scream and realised I was gagged, once my eyes adjusted to the dark I realised I was in front of Jason Dean.. I panic. 

I start squirming, shaking, tears rolling down my cheeks so fast. I try to move, but my attempts just caused the rope to tear though my skin. I felt the warm blood drip down my ankles and my wrist, that was a sensation I was used too. Both from JD's beatings and previous activities I used to partake in.

I cry harder looking away, JD spoke softly to me, "Calm down my beautiful little angel." He ran a hand through my hair as I just stared, my vision burred and tears still tumbling down my cheeks. I just want to die.. But like I would be allowed.

_JD's P.O.V_

I smile and laugh at Veronica's pitifulness. Honestly she's so fucking adorable when she's scared. I find her so beautiful. Too bad I have to punish her for running. While playing with her hair I give a sharp tug, laughing as she winced, "Stop, please! I'm sorry!!" I listened to her cry out laughing at her. I tug her toward me by her hair smirking smugly as I land a sharp, hard slap across her beautiful porcelain skin.

I lean down slightly latching my teeth into her neck roughly biting down. I tasted the sweet blood as it seeped into my mouth. After drinking some of the blood I pulled away grinning kissing her softly seeing the mark I left on her neck. I stared at her wet face as she passes out.


	5. When Will This End?

_JD's P.O.V_

I watched as Veronica slept soundly, not so soundly, but she was sleeping none the less. She's so beautiful, I could watch her for hours and genuinely, that's what I'll do. I honestly love her, too bad I have to hurt her from time, but it's required.

I hum softly, kissing her head, her soft plump lips slightly parted, her breathing gentle. I've probably been staring at her for an hour now, and I can't look away her smooth skin, her long eyelashes.. She's so fucking gorgeous. 


	6. Shoot To Kill

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I shift slightly, slowly sitting up I look to the left of me and I see JD. I sigh softly placing my hand next to me. I feel something, I hold it in front of my face and see what it is.. 

**_A gun_ **

I look back at JD, he's sleeping, he looks to be in quite a deep sleep.. Maybe I could- I place the gun against his temple quickly retracting my arm, no, I can't it's a bad idea.. But, if I do this I'll be free, right..?

I place it against his temple again cocking the gun, I panic for a second pulling the gun away for a second time, I mean at least with him I get fed and I honestly still love him, lots.. 

As I'm thinking about what to do I brush my hands through the ravenette sociopaths hair. He's so handsome, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a crazed murderer who blew up the school.. Why am I still attracted to him?

_A Few Hours Later_

JD woke up about an hour ago and I hid the gun in my skirt pocket, perks of making my own clothes I suppose. He has his back to me.. I pull out the gun, aiming it.. _**Shoot to kill**_ , I close my eyes pulling the trigger..

A loud bang ripples through the air then the noise of glass shattering, I open my eyes...


	7. The Fall Of A King

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I look at JD his chest still rising and falling, I shot him in the hip, he had collapsed, I couldn't tell if he had passed out or was faking, but I wasn't risking it I opened the car door and ran. Ran so fucking fast..

I keep running and don't stop, at least now, the king has fallen.


	8. Hunted

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I've been gone for almost a week now, I haven't seen JD this whole time, honestly I'm scared I haven't seen him but also glad.

I sit on the side of the highway, taking heavy breaths, just another mile or two and I'll be at another hotel, I hate staying in hotels but what else am I to do with my current situation? I sigh loudly slowly rising again, taking heavy steps as I wonder on towards the next hotel. 

I take a moment, as no cars are passing to clam down, listening to the quiet wind and the soft crunching of the dried leaves. I smile softly, I carried on walking watching out for JD's car.

_??? P.O.V_

I watch as Veronica walks, some might consider this stalkerish and yeah, maybe it is... But I've loved her for so long and soon will be my chance to take her.


	9. Visions

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I keep walking, and walking... And walking. Honestly this is getting boring now. I sigh, I should probably get a job. I see JD running at me, I scream, loud, so loud the birds fly out of the trees. I close my eye and drop to the floor. After a minute of nothing happening I open my eyes and look around extremely confused, "What the fuck....." I mumble, "I swear I just saw.. _him_.." I got up and bit my lip, "I need to get a job, but.. Jason might be able to find me that way.." I sigh and keep walking into a little village.

As I walk into the village I see a sign saying, ' **Employees Wanted** '. I smile walking over to the building, it looked like a little café, I hum softly walking in, asking for an interview and I got one, as well as the job!

I got told I could stay in the top of the café for free until I get enough money to move out. I was so thankful of the kind old lady who owned the café, she was so sweet and nice to me. I walk up the stairs and go into a nice, dream filled slumber.

_??? P.O.V_

She has a job, I kinda want to ruin this for her but, I won't, but she will be mine, I promise she will be mine. She has no other choice. She is so beautiful and angelic... I will have her, forever.. I will do anything, I promise I will get her no matter what. I giggle softly smiling.


	10. First Day

_Veronica's P.O.V  
_

I awake stretching, a smile plastered on my face, "God.. That was nice." I hadn't slept in a bed like that for more then a month. I grin, sorting myself out preparing for my first day on the job. Honestly I was rather excited, very excited actually! I hum happily as I apply a small amount of makeup.

I start rushing down the stairs, calming down before I reached the bottom. As I start my work.

_??? P.O.V_

I watch her, very, very, very close. She is mine. She just doesn't know it yet. I promise I will make her mine forever and always. It's horrible to have to watch her from afar and not have her being mine... I hate it, she'll have to be mine soon or I might just lose it.


	11. The Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finding out who the mysterious person is :3

_??? P.O.V_

I sigh softly, staring at myself in the mirror, how come Ronnie never loved me? I, Heather McNamara, considered one of the prettiest girls in school, couldn't get Veronica to love her.. I whimper, tears forming in my big brown eyes. I couldn't cry.. I didn't care if people weren't around. It was humiliating, I had to keep smiling, that's what I was always told.. I could go into the café and talk to her.. That's a great idea! I smile grabbing my jacket, and my purse running to the café opposite my home.

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I hum, serving someone, hearing the bell ring, I looked over towards the ringing sound.

I smile appeared on my face instantly, I thought Heather was dead, but I guess she... She made it out somehow? I bit my lip as she walked over, "Heather!" I giggle, "How.. How are you alive?" She hums quietly.

"I ran out of the school.. I got overwhelmed by some stupid seniors.." She chuckled quietly, her normal soft smile stained to her face. I knew the pain she was hiding behind that smile. Yet, I didn't bother to comment on it.

However I did notice the way her eyelashes stuck together, obvious she had almost or had cried. The way she gently tugged on her sleeves, what I had never realised was how fucking beautiful the curly haired blonde girl was. 


	12. A New Lover

_Veronica's P.O.V_

Me and Heather have been hanging out everyday for about a month now, I'm scared still though, where has JD been..? He normally would have come by now.. Anyway I'm sat in her house, contemplating, contemplating whether I should tell her I love her or not.. I sigh, "Hey, Heather!"

Heather looked at me smiling softly, "Yes Ronnie?" She giggled.

I bite my lip, "I-I think I love you!" 

Her face started heating up, "I-I... You think, or you know?"

I smile, "I know!" I watch her quietly.

I watch as she grins, lots, "I love you too." She replies, cheerfully. I hug her tight cuddling her grinning.


	13. Innocent Danger

_Heather's P.O.V_

I can't believe this! Veronica likes me! Now.. I just have to make her mine forever... I walk to the door, locking it, my windows and back door are always locked anyway. Veronica will have no escape this way, "Would you like to live with me Ronnie?" I put on a fake innocent smile. She just nods, I kiss her passionately. She kisses back, electric shocks flow through my body. 

She held me close, I felt the happiest I ever had.. But if anyone got in the way... They would have to be disposed of.. I hum quietly into her hair, giggling, "You're so beautiful Ronnie..." I purr.

"Not as beautiful as you my sunflower." She beamed up at me. I enjoyed that name, it made me happy, it made me feel loved and cared for. I honestly couldn't believe this, she actually loves me.. But... Maybe she's lying, if that's the case... I walk to the kitchen grabbing a pan smacking it over her head, watching her drop to the floor.

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I wake, my body shaking, I was cold, tied up and naked... Was I with JD again?! I start crying, I look to my left as I hear gentle shushes.. My eyes widen as I see Heather, "H-Heather?! Why are you doing this?!" I choke, I cry harder. She giggles, so soft, yet I never realised how sinister her small giggle sounded, she hums before responding, "Because... Ronnie, I couldn't risk losing you... Or you pretending you loved me... So.." She giggles once again, "Now, you're here, with me, forever..." I black out again.


End file.
